An instrument for the conduct of a retrospective study of seizures, cerebral palsy, mental retardation and other neurological and sensory disorders of infancy and childhood has been designed and tested. More data from the existing data base is currently being analyzed and compared with analysis, utilizing the same retrospective instrument, of the COLR data base.